


The New Skywalker

by solohux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben & Rey Are Siblings, Hurt Ben Solo, M/M, Minor Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Pregnant Ben Solo, Protective Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: Mid-TROS. Palpatine finds out that Ben is carrying a child, a child that will carry on the Skywalker bloodline, and he means to eliminate them both. Meanwhile, a defected Hux travels with Finn to Exegol to find Ren in the hopes that he isn't too late to save him.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 22
Kudos: 136





	The New Skywalker

Palpatine laughs as he looks down upon the two unconscious bodies before him. He’s now at full strength, having fed off the life forces of his granddaughter and Vader’s grandson—and the child that Ben carries. The boy had done well to shroud his growing figure in illusion, masking himself with a Force-veil to keep his pregnancy hidden. But as he lies prone on the ground and slowly coming back into consciousness, his concentration has been taken away—and Palpatine gazes upon Vader’s _great grandchild._

“Look what you have made,” Palpatine contorts his fingers, lifting Ben from the ground and into the air, constricting his arms behind his back. There’s no hiding his secret now, as much as Ben wriggles and tries to fight against Palpatine’s hold. Ben Solo—the last Skywalker—carries another heir to his bloodline. “A child. Not of the Force but of a _lover._ I see…Oh, yes. I see red hair, a cold stare, stripes of rank on a sleeve—a General. A _secret_ relationship that has been hidden for _years._ ”

“Shut _up,_ ” Ben growls. His voice is weak, strained. "D-don't talk about him."

“Ah. You believe him to be dead.”

“He _is_ dead.”

“No, dear boy,” Palpatine taunts, closing his eyes. “He is with the Rebellion. He’s looking for you.”

Ben’s expression falters from one of anger to one of disbelief, and the old Sith lord cackles.

“But what a shame that he will not get to meet your child,” Palpatine taunts, lifting his hand. Ben groans as he struggles; the boy is visibly afraid now, the Emperor can sense it, _see_ it in the way Ben tries to buck and kick. His desperation is _weak_ for someone of his bloodline. Spreading his bony fingers, Palpatine snarls, staring at the boy, “And as I once fell, so falls the last _Skywalkers._ ”

The Emperor laughs. With a simple flick of his fingers, Ben is sent hurdling backwards, unable to do anything but curl in on himself as he hits the rocky edge of a precipice with a horrifying _crack_ to his back and he falls down and down into the darkness of the crevice below, with nothing but _hope_ that his child survives this—and just as he hits the rocks below and pain spreads like wildfire through his back and his leg, his thoughts linger on Hux. He's _alive..._

|………..|

The last few hours are all a blur to Hux. When he’d planned to become a spy for the Resistance, it was all for Ren’s benefit; to _save_ him from the monster that he’d become—to save their unborn child from becoming a weapon, or _worse._ No one knew of Ren’s secret, that he carried General Hux’s child, using the Force to conceal his true form, doing whatever was necessary to hide his pregnant bump from the galaxy.

Then, Ren’s delusions of grandeur got in the way. Bringing down the First Order would be the only was of setting Ren free from the bonds of the darkness that came with the _Supreme Leader_ persona that he tried so hard to fulfil—to save _him_ and their child. Everything else that came after was completely unplanned.

Setting Dameron and his friends free from the First Order’s hold hadn’t been planned and running away from his life’s work _certainly_ wasn’t on Hux’s agenda when he awoke this morning but here he is now, standing on the top hatch of the _Millennium Falcon_ wearing a set of Han Solo’s clothes, reaching his hands out for Finn and Jannah to grab; if all of _this_ means that he can still have Ren, then so be it. Everything else can _burn._

“I never thought I’d say this,” Finn says through his heavy, exhausted gasps as they descend down into the safety of the _Falcon._ “But I’m glad you’re here, Hux.”

“Me too,” Hux smiles, shaking Finn’s hand when the latter offers him his. “And I mean that.”

Finn smiles, giving an affirming nod, but his composure is soon overtaken by shock, by confusion.

“ _No._ ” Finn halts down the hallway of the _Falcon,_ staring at the ground and into nothingness. Behind him, Jannah sets a hand on his shoulder and shares a worried look with Hux.

“What is it?” Hux asks, confused by the man’s sudden sadness.

“Rey…” Finn looks up at him, eyes brimming with tears in his eyes. “It’s Rey. She’s…gone.”

“ _Hells_ ,” Hux curses, closing his eyes in grief. If something has been strong enough to kill the strongest Jedi ever to grace the galaxy in recent times, then Ren may be in just as much trouble. “We have to hurry. We have to find them.”

“ _Hux,_ ” Finn grabs Hux’s arm as Jannah rushes to the cockpit to tell Chewbacca and Lando to pilot them down to Exegol’s surface. “If Rey is—”

“She may not be,” Hux shakes his head, having to hold onto the wall as the _Falcon_ careens to one side and then downwards, heading to where they think Palpatine’s lair is. “The Force can be wrong sometimes. Hold onto hope.”

“Hope?” Finn scoffs. “ _You,_ ex-General of the First Order, are telling me to _hope_? Since _when_ do you believe in hope?”

Hux sighs, looking away, “Since the one I love was named in hope.”

It takes Finn a moment of thought to realise just who Hux is speaking of, “Ben. Ben Solo.”

“He’s _Ren_ to me,” Hux corrects softly, “But yes. Ben Solo, Organa, Skywalker. Kylo Ren. Whatever anyone wishes to call him, he is mine and I’m his. All of this has made me see that I care only for him. I don’t want anything else anymore. Just him.”

Finn’s hand comes to rest on Hux’s shoulder, “Believe me, I understand.”

Silence settles between the two as Chewbacca roars loudly from the cockpit, matching the screech of the _Falcon’s_ engines as she’s brought into land on the rumbling surface of the mysterious planet of Exegol. Hux won’t waste another moment without knowing whether Ren is safe or not so he darts down to the lowering ramp as soon as the ship’s landing gear touches the ground, ignoring Jannah’s calls for him to wait—Finn is just as desperate as he is.

Together, the two men who were once enemies charge into the Emperor’s lair together, side-by-side. Hux’s heart hammers wildly as they jump down the crevice as safely as they can, though he has little regard for his own safety at this point; all that matters is finding Ren—alive.

“Over there,” Finn pulls on Hux’s arm, seeing light emitting from between a thin cavity in the furthest wall. “I can feel her…She’s…”

“Come on,” Hux is already running towards the light, ignoring the tall statues of leering Sith Lords that watch them make their way through their guarded path; nothing can stop them now.

The chamber is a wreck. Rocks and debris lay fallen around the two figures that are in the centre of the room; the one dressed in white sits up, stroking through the hair of someone who lies in her lap. The gentle sounds of a baby’s fussing fills the air.

Frozen on the spot, Hux stares in relief. Beside him, Finn sprits forward and skids to his knees beside Rey, throwing his arms around her neck and holding her so tightly that she _laughs_ because she can’t breathe. They pull apart, and Finn kisses her so passionately that it brings tears of reprieve to Hux’s eyes, having guessed what the Jedi truly meant to Finn with the way he spoke about her, but he doesn’t dwell on them for a moment longer.

Ren is lying on the cold ground with his head in Rey’s lap, his soft jumper torn and only one leg in his pants, blood and mess staining his pale skin but he’s never been one to care about blood; why worry during childbirth? In his arms, bundled in Rey’s torn, white hood, is their baby. She whimpers and fusses, wriggling in Ren’s hold and he shushes her, kissing her tiny head of mousy brown hair so very gently. With heavy, tear-filled eyes, Ren looks up at Hux, his lip quivering.

“I’m sorry, Hux,” Ren says immediately, before Hux’s knees even touch the ground.

“Ren,” Hux sighs, relieved just to say his name, touching his love’s cheek though mindful of the fresh cuts that adorn his skin. “I thought I’d lost you.”

“He can’t move,” Rey says, stopping Hux’s hand when he moves to help Ren to sit up. “His back is hurt. And his leg.”

Hux’s heart sinks, seeing Ren’s scowl of pain as he tries to defy Rey’s words and move—but she’s right. He’s too injured to move.

“You gave birth _here,_ ” Hux looks around, then down to where their daughter has dozed off in Ren’s arms. “Is she—?”

“She’s fine,” Ren says. “H-here. Take her.”

He struggles again to lift their newborn baby to Hux, but Finn helps, making sure that there’s no chance that Ren’s weakened state will allow him to drop his child. She fits so perfect in Hux’s arms, wrapped in her make-shift bundle, tiny tufts of brown hair sticking out from under her hood.

“Precious thing,” Hux whispers, touching her cheek. He can’t believe that he missed the birth of his daughter but had he been here, he’s sure that Palpatine would have tortured him for Ren’s benefit. “She’s beautiful. Ren—”

“ _Ben._ ”

Hux looks up, frowning at Ren. “Pardon?”

“I…” Ren pouts, closing his eyes. “It’s Ben. _I’m_ Ben. And I’m sorry, Hux. I’m sorry for everything.”

 _Ben._ The name doesn’t sound unusual in Hux’s mind as he repeats it over and over again, looking from his love and down to their sleeping baby.

“I don’t care what you call yourself,” Hux says, voice breaking with emotion. With his free hand, he takes hold of Ben’s and grips it tightly, gazes locked. “Ren, _Ben—_ whatever. I will love you forever, and if you’ll have me, I want to _be_ with you _forever._ ”

Ben sobs, as though releasing all the worry and stress that he’s been holding inside in regards to what his love will think of him for renouncing the dark side, but Hux has had a change of heart too; all they need is each other.

“What happened?” Finn pipes up then, his arm around Rey’s waist, giving her a little kiss on the cheek.

“Palpatine tried to come back—I had the power of all the Jedi inside of me to kill him but…it was too much, but Ben saved me,” Rey says, smiling, looking down at her comrade. Ben smiles back up at her. “We’re a dyad. Siblings in the Force. He brought me back.”

“She’s the light that the galaxy needs,” Ben says. _“_ My sister. I couldn’t let her die.”

“But your back, your leg,” Hux notes only now that Ben’s right leg looks set at a worrying angle.

“Palpatine threw me off that crag. I hit the rocks, fell straight down. Something’s broken, I-I can feel it— _ahh!_ ” He grits his teeth as he tries to move but can’t, crying out when he jostles his hip. “I went into labour after I climbed back up and saved Rey.”

“Can’t you heal him now?” Hux doesn’t mean to sound so demanding; old habits and all that.

Rey shakes her head, “I’m too weak.”

“We’ll carry him out,” Finn chips in. “Lando has the _Falcon_ waiting.”

Hux agrees, kissing his daughter on the head one last time before he gives her to Finn to hold, turning his attention to Ben. But before he and Rey can help Ben up to his feet, Ben takes hold of Hux’s hand and urges him closer, until he can touch Hux’s cheek and bring him in until they’re nose-to-nose.

“I thought you were dead,” Ben says, speaking softly. “I thought I’d have to live without you.”

“Never, my darling,” Hux kisses Ben’s forehead, smiling against his skin when he hears Ben sigh contently. “I’ll always come back to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt from @snowflakeblogs! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [solohux](http://solohux.tumblr.com/) and talk to me about mpreg! ❤️


End file.
